Scarlett
by Brooklyn's Angel
Summary: Play with Fire and you get burnt, Fight Fire with Fire and one will go out, be too relaxed with fire and it will consume you. So many rules and so many sayings. Scarlett and Warren are about to find out which are true as the two meet in High School...
1. A maniac burns my shoes

**A/N Hi *waves* Hope you enjoy, please review and remember to be Honest! I'm also telling you now Iwill not be updating daily. I will however update every Saturday and Sunday unless there are some extreme circumstances.**

**Also this is going to be roughly 14 chapters give or take a few. So far 5 of these have been written not including the ones already posted...**

**Okay thats it...BYE!**

* * *

It was 8 o'clock. I mean really like what the hell. Who is up at this time? Well apparently me…Not only was I being forced to attend a school in which I knew nobody, to make it worse all the students who seemed to think bright colours were the way to go at least according to the kid in front of me on the bus this morning. If they all looked like this I would be seeing neon colours forever. Anyways where was I…oh yeah, 8 o'clock! It wouldn't be so bad if I had at least had a coffee but the bus ride from hell kind of tossed that idea out the window…literally…as in my cup flew out the window.

Anyways here I am, my first day in school and I'm having a staring match with a 'coach' wearing the most eye watering shorts I had ever seen, like ever, picture short shorts and delete some inches like yuck. So you may ask why I'm having a staring test with my new coach. I don't really know…See I was standing there with my headphones in when I get that weird feeling…you know when you can tell someone's looking at you. Anyways I spun round only to meet with a pair of eyes that seemed to promise me death if I didn't look away and, well, who am I to deny a challenge?

"You, small, dark and weird, Name?" The loud voice shocked me into blinking damn him. Oh well I'm sure I will have another chance.

Now I should probably explain the 'small dark and weird' comment, huh? You see I unlike other kids believe in individuality which is why as the stood there in their normal (*cough* nauseating *cough*) clothes, I was wearing my favourite Grey band shirt which hung off one shoulder revealing my black bra strap and rested on my thighs was cinched around my waist by my black studded belt and it was all topped off with my ripped leggings and of course my classic black converse and aquamarine nose stud. As you can probably tell I like black. Personally I thought I had toned it down, I even only had one set of studs in my ears instead of three. Anyways I'm wandering again back to the lesson.

"Scarlett Ava Evelyn Serena Isabelle Jessica Jones" yep no simple Maria or Ana for me, I get half the baby book. "Or scar will do" I plastered a little smile on my face trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Power up! Now!"

I never could pull of innocent very well…I think the eye liner and red hair screams rebel. Oh well why not live up to the name. "err I don't think I will, sorry." I replied the smile staying on my face. The whole room seemed to take a deep breath at this point. I mean come on he's a teacher it's not like he can kill me or why are people so scared of teachers? What are they going to do? Give you detention? Oh no how horrifying.

"And why won't you" Coach practically spat the words out but still managed to make the room shake with each syllable.

Hmm now here is a decision…do I go the I'm a rebel way and refuse on that grounds or go the oh woe is me this is an unfair system…unfair system definitely "Because I don't believe in using my powers so that you can judge where to put me. I mean come on how unfair is it that one person gets to choose the rest of our lives"

"Enough! Power up now!"

"No need to shout I'm right here!" Wow if looks could kill I would be six feet under. Oh well I should probably be nice it is my first day after all. With that feel the energy rushing to my hands which are now completely alight. Flames cover the length of both my arms flickering in the slight wind. But no it's not normal fire, because god forbid I even be a normal super. You see the thing is these flames... They aren't exactly a normal colour. No red, yellow or orange in sight instead the only colour is blue. Yes blue. I make blue fire. Go me.

Anyways, on with my day, so after I had showed captain short shorts my power. I stared at him for a while as he pretended to write things down. "Hero" he said calmly as if a teenage girl hadn't just lit herself on fire. But I did. I still feel the heat in the room. So I did the only thing I could. I glared at him and stalked back to my place at the back of the hall.  
_  
_I mean come on is there no one interesting in this hell hole?

* * *

Wow. Some people are so rude. You walk down a hallway and next thing you know some guy is shoving you out the way. How very dare he oh well here I was in my own hell. The Canteen…I mean who comes up with this torture? The loud noises, the rubbish food, not to mention the life threatening decision on where to sit, all result in way too much stress. That's when I saw my saviour. Amongst all the pinks and blues, the orange and greens, sat a girl in purple, but not just purple, purple and black. Maybe life wasn't so bad after all. "Hey can I sit here" I sat opposite the girl sending a small smile her way, see I can be nice! I just choose not too

"And who are you." Her tone seemed more confused than angry so I decided to go with my gut and smiled again before taking a quick bite of food before speaking.

"I'm just a girl trying to make her way in the world." At her smirk I decided to continue on," no actually you clothing is a life line designed to get me out of this monstrosity they call school. I mean it's just too ...preppy."

At this a small smile had formed on her face. "I hear you loud and clear, what's wrong with a little black in the world." A hand came down on my shoulder and I had to yell at myself not to flinch, turning around I saw a group of people moving to the side I shrugged the hand off my shoulder before moving slightly away from the boy. No one touches me without permission. Said boy seemed to realise his mistake and was quick to speak.

"Sorry about that. Well you seem okay if you can make Magenta smile" the boy was wearing red white and blue. I'm not kidding. He was a walking poster for America. As I turned around to introduce myself a hippie looking girl decided to join the conversation "Unfortunately we have to be somewhere else right now but I'm sure Warren can look after you." I didn't miss the way her hand reached down and grabbed the boys, when I glanced over, I get it princess, Captain America is yours. Wait…Look after me. Look after…me? Like seriously, I do not need looking after. As I turned to tell flower power this a newcomer to the table caught my eye. It was him. The same guy who shoved me in the corridor!

The boy, Warren I guess, looked up at the mention of his name before starting to eat without a word or another look in our direction. Tree hugger paused "Right ... Well we should be going by the way I'm Layla and this is Will."

And with that I was on my own. Oh sorry I mean I was on my own apart from the evil guy staring at me. I'm sure he's nice on the inside."Hey" I said cheerfully moving sitting in the seat opposite him. "So you're Warren was it?"

"Yes now leave" Okay so maybe not so nice. His voice came out in almost a growl. More like a puppy by my standards, a cute puppy, but still a puppy. I'm thinking pug.

"I don't think I will but thanks for the opinion I didn't ask for…" I began to eat the weird looking mush that was on my plate. Are schools allowed to poison pupils? Oh God did that just move?

"I said leave." His voice was deeper this time as if he was having to stop himself from shouting.

"I know you did. Do you have memory problems?" Like seriously I think my food just blinked at me…

"When I said leave I meant leave"

"Well that's all good and stuff but I'm not moving. Right now I have the choice between sitting with the geeks, the nerds, you or god forbid the preppy popular. I think your the best option don't you agree" and with this I continued eating.

Haha his face. He's just sitting there in shock or something. Eyes and mouth wide open. Oh we have life .

"Well be that as it may I. Want. You. To. Leave. Get it?"

This was too much fun, "I'm sorry could you repeat the question? Or can I phone a friend?" oopsie evil boys looking angry. Goodbye Pug hello Bulldog. That's when my hair caught fire. Yes. He set my hair on fire. Who does that?! If it wasn't for the fact I extinguished it before I could do any damage I would kill him. "You messed with the wrong girl, Mate", my eyes were narrowed as were his and in the same second we both placed our hands on the table and stood leaning towards each other. No! Not like that! In an evil glare kind of way…

"Really and what are you going to do, shout at me? Move, now or next time I won't stop at your hair!" The full cafeteria was staring at us now. There's nothing like giving entertainment to the masses. Dinner and a show they must be over the moon closed my eyes calming myself down already feeling my own blue flames licking under my skin begging to get released.

"I would like to see you try. You pull a trick like that again and I swear I will make you understand the real meaning of pain." Okay I was bluffing I wouldn't actually hurt him…okay maybe singe him a bit…

"Wow big talk from such a little ... Girl" The smirk on his face told me everything I needed to know, he knew it would effect me!

He is going down! You do not insult my gender and get away with it! I let out a growl of my own trying to stop my powers from erupting. It's not polite to blow up the school on youre first day. "Little girl! I am no little girl!"

"No your right... your anything but little," Woah..too far. He did not just go there! I could hear some girls gasping and felt a small amount of pleasure at people agreeing it was too far.

"Did you call me fat?" The full canteen seemed to freeze while they waited for his answer, even though my skin felt like the sun my voice sounded like ice."I am not fat!"

"You're right!" What? What is he playing at? Did he say what I think?

" Exac – wait wha…I'm right?" I actually felt my mouth drop open in surprise at his statement, maybe there was some hope after all.

"Yes. Your not fat... Your chubby" or not…

"I hate you"

"Feelings mutual"

"Whatever hothead"

"The name is Warren, Princess." Wow bravo give the boy an award he knows his name.

"I don't care now leave me alone." I hadn't had coffee and just wanted to eat my food before it crawled away at this point in time.

"Leave you alone?" It was his turn to be surprised, his face copied my expression earlier, open mouth as well.

"Yes leave me alone. Can you not understand a simple sentence Layla and Will said I can sit here and no namby pamy hot head is going to change that, so drop the attitude and try for once in your life to be civil."

"Don't you act like you know me" oh think I hit a nerve there. His hands which were spread on the table and supporting him were suddenly alight, mine follow straight after until both of us had arms and hands ablaze.

"What do I need to know? Silly little boy can't get what he wants so throws a tantrum. What's wrong did mummy not teach you right?" I know I shouldn't have said it and it was too far but damn if Warren didn't make me want to push as far as I could

"Don't you mention my Ma, what about you? I've heard about you Scarlett," The way he said my name made me feel disgusted, "Pretty rich girl gets all she wants spoiled as can be but wait what's this. Turns out the rich life is not always perfect it is _Scar_lett"

It was the smirk that did it. That little smirk on his face and next thing I know his face had a red mark on it and my fist was throbbing. That's when all hell broke loose in less than a minute the table had started to melt and bubble as we grabbed each other's arms and flames bounced everywhere. A warm feeling made me glance down and notice his orange flames eating away at my converse. That bastard burnt my shoes. My own blue flames began to travel up his black jeans leaving singed holes and scorch marks.

"Don't fight fire with fire" I spat out at him "if you don't want to get burnt. And trust me you don't want to get burnt by me" We were still leaning across the table holding each other's arms and fighting for control and just like that I let go and sat down. My arms were no longer alight so I decided to pick at the meal that was in front of me. Opposite me I saw Warren doing the same.

"You owe me some new shoes" he was not getting away that easy.

"It was your own fault"

"Your fire, it's your fault why would I burn my own shoes!?" Seriously I thought he was clever. Oh god I did not just compliment him did I?

"My table, your fist, your fault and how would I know you seem like that type of person" that damn smirk was back.

"Eurgh your just so ..so ... Annoying"

"Wow annoying how very dare you" his words were laced with sarcasm

I smirked back at him "Fine then you're an egotistical, idiotic, stupid, jerk with no respect for anyone but himself" and with that I stood and left slamming the cafeteria doors behind me.


	2. Burn Baby, Burn

As I walked down the corridor to my next class I thought about warren. Yes the guy was jerk but he was also very hot. And I don't mean in the fire way. Walking into the classroom that was wrote on my schedule the first thing I noticed was the enormous head which belonged to who I guessed was the teacher. "So you're Scarlett Jackson I'm Mr medulla"

Glaring up at him I replied. "The name is Scar"

With a raised eyebrow he continued, "Fine Scar, I don't know where you think you are but with that attitude you won't make a very good superhero."

I smirked a plan forming;" I don't want to be a superhero." Gasps filled the room as the students all stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"So we have a villain in our mists."

"Nope" My tongue popping the P, "You have someone who doesn't give a damn either way."

"I'm sure these hero classes will change your mind. Now class, as I was saying this is Scar Jackson." All the kids continued to glare or stare at me. It was a good thing I hadn't come here to make friends. At the back sitting next to the only empty seat was Warren Peace, how I had missed him coming in was a mystery. "Please take a seat next to Mr. Peace."

Looking over I saw that Warren had noticed me. The smirk was I hate him and that stupid smirk. "So we meet again chubby" Oh no he didn't. " Jokes, jokes I didn't mean it. No need to be so defensive. So you don't want to be a superhero, huh ?"

"No I don't. What's it to you?" I stared at his daring him to say something cocky.

"Okay then. Second question, why is your fire that colour?"

He looked genuinely interested which was different to the usual snotty looks I got when people asked the question, glaring at the few students who were still watching me I thought over my reply, "I don't know why. It's always been like that since I was little. Why are you so interested in me anyway?"

A small smile appeared on his face. "Because this school is seriously lacking in worthy opponents and you might just be one."

Smiling back I answered, "Oh please I could kick your ass. Just you wait."

"I look forward to it." I nodded at the challenge.

The rest of the day continued on in the same pattern. The timetable and schedule was the same as every other school since I started and yet it was different. Only one lesson remained and I couldn't wait. All day I had got strange looks and whispers. Girls would all stare at me before whispering to their neighbours in what they thought was a secret way but would be obvious to a blind man. Guys would punch each other on the arm before nudging their head in my direction. I would never be able to go to a zoo again without being able to relate with the I don't think it was my black and red hair they were admiring.

Especially since most whispers I did catch included the words _Warren Peace __or __Villain._

* * *

Right now I was in Hero Design. Yep, you guessed it, a full class on designing costumes. What a waste of my time anyways, all the other students seemed to find this... only good thing about this class was the lack of attention I had to pay. Okay…and there may have been some cool materials and colours.

However it isn't all easy. Did you know there are 20 shades of blue? 20! And 51 shades of black! How does black even change shade? Wouldn't that be grey?

"Excuse me, I'm sorry, Miss Jones? There must be some mistake. It says here you're a Pyro?" The woman taking the class looked like a full on Martha Stuart mixed with a 90's housewife …that might have been because she was. From the 90's I mean.

There you have it. Time travel. My life is definitely messed up. "Yep," Once again I popped my lips on the P. "No mistake made." I was curious to why this cause confusion I mean Warren had my power. I wasn't the first Pyro she would have met.

"Well…in that case…would you mind leaving the blue fabric alone?" I frowned as she continued to smile at me in her chirpy way. "How about a sunshine yellow?"

Eww. Just no. Yellow and me definitely don't mix.

"Why? Why not blue?"

"Well your power must match your outfit." She might as well have said 1 + 1= 2 for how patronizing she was being. My anger quickly rose.I stood lighting my arms.

"I don't think yellows going to do it. Do you?"

"Ahhh that's…Special? But maybe you can get it fixed. I'm sure you could teach it to become normal."

With that I walked out the classroom ignoring the sudden whispers and rounded the corner…only to collide with a Greek god and fall down. I mean this guy was perfection. Wavy blonde hair, sea green eyes, perfect white teeth and a voice to die for…a voice that was busy talking… "ermmm…whaa?" I blushed as my mind caught up with my mouth and he grinned.

Stretching out a hand he pulled me to my feet again. "I was asking if you were okay. Sorry about the bump." His had a perfect accent mixed between Australian and British, as he spoke my arm got Goosebumps. Well that was new. I nodded stating I was okay before noticing he still held my hand. Glancing away in embarrassment I went to let go but his tan one tight. "Well, Pretty Girl, I'm Lucas. You are?"

"Scarlett." The same colour my face probably was.

"Well it's nice to meet you Scarlett…"

"You too...Lucas."

I had just begun to turn away so I could head in the opposite direction when I collided with someone once again. Why was I so clumsy today?

Lucas' tone was full of anger as he spat out my obstacles name.

"Peace."


	3. All's fair in love and War

**Oh my giddy god, was out on the Lash last night with my girlies till well…until 3 this morning and am now suffering from a major hangover! Luckily I have my sheep onesie and lots of sugary foods to help me through the day! Anyways on with the story…**

**Dedicated to my first reviewer: ****musicluver246**

* * *

Lucas' tone was full of anger as he spoke to the guy I had hit."Peace."

"Reeves" Warrens voice was barely more than a either could begin what looked to be like an epic fight I spoke up.

"Oooh good we all know each other and here I thought this might turn awkward?" they both just stared at me, "yes not awkward at allll…"

"What do you want Reeves?" I could feel the air beginning to heat up and I knew it wasn't from me for once.

"Mind your own business Peace."

"Depend if this is my business or not?" Woah no he does not get to storm up in here and mess up what could be the start of a beautiful friendship. With Lucas being the beautiful of course.

"Get lost Warren we were just talking." Warren turned towards me before turning back to Lucas before smirking.

"Fine, hot head but don't come crying to me when you get hurt." With that he began to leave. "Oh and Lucas be careful. Those that play with fire get burnt."

"Are you threatening me Peace? Who would want a shit power like that anyways? Everyone knows it means you have problems!"

"Nope I was just given you a hint to little miss hot heads power." With that he was gone and I had a blonde boy gazing at me in disbelief as I scowled at him.

"PROBLEMS?! Why aren't you kind." With that I turned and stormed off down the hall only to turn the corner and collide with my main annoyment of the day that had obviously stopped and had been listening in.

"Why you're more controlled then I thought," I stormed past hearing a small yelp as I turned another corner, I was just about to smirk when his voice continued, "I take that back! You suck at control."

"I meant to burn you fool!" I spun glaring at him.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that you meant to burn me. That's all." His smirk was so smug I wanted to punch him.

"Because I just did it. Because you saw. Because it happened," his smirk got bigger. "Oh shut up Peace."

With that he finally let me leave it wasn't for another three corridors that I noticed the smile on my face.

Okay so Warren had his moments.

* * *

**Warrens take on things**

I hadn't meant to make her angry this morning. That Lucas has messed around with half the girls in this place I couldn't let him do the same to her.

Besides I more than made up for it. Even if she looked oblivious to everything around her, I noticed the smile on her face.

Of course my good luck couldn't last for long. I had barely entered the gym when I spotted her standing nearby. Trust me to get placed with her group. Karma I swear, I could already tell what was going to happen.

"OKAY! People today we are going to mix it up a bit. No save the citizen. Instead we fight power against power first up is…the twins against…Scarlett and…Warren. Okay gets down here you four."

This could go either way, Aqua was the nicer twin of the two and also the weaker, even at her best I could beat her by myself but it was Sky I would have to watch out for, she could control air as her name suggested and make both mine and Scarlett's fire go out like a light. "Okay! Are you ready?"

The two blonde girls nodded as did Scarlett, I just grinned.

This would be fun.

The next thing I knew the whistle had blown and Aqua was upon me…literally. The girl had taken a flying leap on to my back and wasn't letting go. Our hands both caught on to our elements as we fought but slowly my power began to take over, glancing to the side I could see Sky toying with Scarlett who was trying to relight her hands, the tornado sky had created taking the oxygen from her. I was having flash backs of Speed and Lash and knew I had to help. Taking my concentration off Aqua for a second I spun round shooting everything I had at Sky the girl was quickly bowled over unharmed but out of the game.

Scarlett barely had time to gasp before Aqua's full power hit me in much the same way and I paid for my moment of distraction.

Ice coated my body spots began to appear and then it all went black.


	4. Hospital ward

**Hi *Waves* who watched the Eurovision last night? Omg loved it just like I do every year! Congratulations Austria! Also I now have a twitter account: BrooklynAngelxx this will be updated often with new story ideas, sneak peeks and currunt stories in the works, Followers welcome and feel free to send me questions or ask about things on it - :) **

**On with the Story –**

* * *

_Scarlett barely had time to gasp before Aqua's full power hit me in much the same way and I paid for my moment of distraction. Ice coated my body spots began to appear and then it all went black._

* * *

I felt as if I had been the one frozen as Warren stopped moving his eyes going wide and he fell over unconscious.

Chaos broke out. Everyone on the stands ran closer to get a good luck at the great Warren Peace knocked out. Behind me I could see the coach trying to force them to stop with a sound wave, a gusty wind was blowing from all directions as Sky tried to calm down her twin who was sobbing into her own arms while ice began to coat the floor, both them having lost control of emotions and powers.

I ran towards Warrens body skidding the last few feet on my knees as I tripped on some of the stray ice before I reached out to touch his arm, although the physical ice was gone from his skin was still frozen reminding me of a corpse, worried I pressed both my slightly warm palms against his bare skin glad to see a slight change in his colour as he began to warm up.

A shrill whistle pierced the air as coach ordered everyone outside before going to see to the girls who still hadn't calmed down enough to get full control. An elderly nurse came rushing over and took his temperature before gesturing to the boy behind her, I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw him touch Warren as well until everything went white.

I tried to blink my vision back when the nurse was once again in front of me and placing warren on the cot in the corner.

"Thank you Jimmy, go back to class now," before my eyes the boy vanished with a small smirk and a jaunty wave. Behind me the nurse was covering Warren's prone body in blankets before she cast me an inquiring look before nodding.

"You'll have to do."

Do? Do for what?

"Get into the bed next to him." She said before filling out a chart, when I didn't move she made a little move it gesture.

Puzzled I peeled back the many blankets and lay next to his body.

Well this couldn't get any more awkward.

"Closer girl! You need to be touching if you want him to get warm!"

I just had to jinx it didn't I.

A blush lit up my cheeks as I moved a fraction closer to him but on the small cot I ended up pressed against his side. Finally she nodded. "Good I will be back in a while. Make sure he stays warm!"

With that she spun round and left leaving me alone and in bed with Warren Peace.

Why does my life suck?

I turned on my side to try and get more comfy but this unfortunately made me come face to face with the reason I was in the bed in the first place. I couldn't help but notice how well peaceful he looked, chuckling I leant back and rested my head on the pillow.

Slowly I relaxed as the blankets began to cocoon me in warmth and Warren slowly began to look actually alive rather than like one of the living dead.

The downside to this was that I could feel my eyes getting heavier, even as I thought this they slipped shut and I was gone to the world.

* * *

(Warren)

I woke up to a bright light shining in my face, that in its self was weird but when you factor in the bed in a strange room and the girl lying next to me sleeping soundly you enter a full new dimension of confusion.

The infirmary room was easy enough to identify but still didn't explain everything.

Slowly it came back to me. Sky… she was hurting Scarlett.

I glanced down at the girl beside me checking her over for injuries but nothing seemed to be wrong…well other than the fact she was asleep of course. So that must mean it was my fault we were here.

I pushed the blankets off me as the stifling heat began to grow unbearable, both mine and scarlett apparently seemed to have highr body tempr… wait.

That must be it!

She was my personal hot water bottle!

Now why did that sound so appealing?

A groan came from the now stirring girl before I caught her voice, "go back to sleep Warren…was comfy." With that she closed her eyes again and pulled at my arm hugging it between her own. I cocked an eyebrow at her in amusement when her body tensed in shock and a blush over came her face.

"I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. I did not just hug Warrens arm. When I open my eyes I will be at home."

Warren chuckled to himself at her words and her eyes flew open before she pushed herself away from him falling off the edge of the bed for a second before on instinct his arm grabbed her round the waist pulling her close.

"ermm…hi?" Her voice was full of embarrassment as another chuckle came out his mouth.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty."

A clearing of a throat had him letting go as if electrocuted causing me to drop the few meters to the floor.

* * *

**To the guest who asked why i bothered writing a story with the same character in both here's you're answer...i didn't. Yes Luce and Scarlett are similar in personality but the two come from completely different backgrounds and their stories end differently as well trust me...**


	5. Magenta

**Heyyyy so I started a new diet to slim down for summer and pretty much all my time is now spent Exercising hence the weird posting time….anything new with yous?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**On with the story:**

* * *

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." A clearing of a throat had me letting go as if electrocuted causing her to drop the few meters to the floor. Magenta immediately rushed to the girl's side as she let out a disgruntled groan causing me to wince at my previous actions; from the bed I could see Stronghold standing in the door way with a sheepish look on his face obviously being the one who had interrupted us. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a death stare but Scarlett rose into my line of sight and I gave up, I quickly received my own death stare from her.

"ER…Ow?!" I smiled back with a grin as she crossed her arms and cocked a hip while glaring down at me. Magenta was besides her smirking, I hadn't noticed before but the two were almost eerily similar from the two toned hair, to the dark outfits and tanned yet pale skin, even their names were similar themes, the longer I looked the more I noticed the differences, even in dark clothing Magenta still wore some light and notable shades while Scar was all dark clothing and doom, and while their skin was similar Mag's came from her heritage while Scarlett's seemed sun caused. One difference stood out for me.

While Magenta would always remain a friend I was beginning to get thoughts about this Scarlett.

"I would say sorry…but it obviously wasn't my fault…Damn gravity making you fall," Her glare deepened and I could see Will face palm. Obviously trying to calm down Scarlett closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose before letting it rush out her mouth, when I met her gaze again all anger was gone. This actually seemed worse somehow and I had to try hard not to shudder as she smiled innocently at me, Stronghold wasn't as good as me and his body shook as a shiver ran down his spine causing her eyes to flash to him and back.

* * *

I smiled seeing Warren try to conceal a shudder and nearly failing and just managed to catch Will failing completely before my eyes were back on Warren. My tutor had always said that the best advantage I had in battle was shock, and my complete turnaround of mood had thrown both boys for a loop, beside me Magenta seemed oblivious to what was going on, this made me snap back to reality with a bump and I turned to her, "Not that I'm not happy to see you after you helped me up…but did you want Warren for something?" I saw Warren frown obviously reaching the same conclusion.

"Yes-"As Will spoke Magenta quickly cut in at the same time. "No-" Warren and I glanced between the two in confusion as Magenta stared at Will who had a confused look on his face; slowly she shook her head causing him to copy before he turned back to us, "I mean No?" He glanced back at Maj who face palmed.

Next to me Warren had a look of amusement mixed with apprehension causing me to tilt my head to one side as I tried to work out what was going on, Magenta obviously took this as a sign for her to get involved as she moved so she was standing in front of me blocking my view of the boys, I distinctly heard Warren ask what was going on before Will replied negatively and Magenta clicked her fingers by my head drawing my attention back to her.

"YO, hot head number 2, you back with me?" I pushed her hand down before looking at her in disbelief, I was not a dog! I barely had time to open my mouth to tell her this when her hand was pressed over my mouth, and she was speaking again, I could hear the two boys inhale sharply obviously expecting a reaction but I let her continue, what can I say I liked the girl's confidence, "We came here to say we're meeting tonight, Paper Lantern, 7 o'clock. We being me, strong hold and the gang, you being you and the Paper lantern being a Chinese. Okay? Sorted? Good. Ask Warren for directions. Bye." With that she let go and rushed from the room dragging a gobsmacked stronghold by his arm on the way.

After they had gone I turned to Warren who was staring at the empty doorway in shock, "So…the paper lantern?"

* * *

**Yes I did just realize when writing this chapter I had made a red version of Magenta…don't know how I missed that….May I just say I love Clara's 1****st**** episode in doctor who!**


	6. Parents

Thanks to Spark Firebug for inspiration

* * *

"So, the paper lantern?"

After I had made my way home, I quickly got changed into a pair of black skinny Jeans and a simple Navy vest top before pulling on my trusty leather jacket and boots. As usual no one was around to ask my any questions or even meet me even so I wrote a quick note for Amy before placing it on the side table and leaving.

The small map Warren had begrudgingly drawn was surprisingly easy to follow and I was soon outside the cosy looking Chinese just as the sky began to fill with grey clouds. I rushed in side not wanting to be caught in the coming downpour. Layla, Will and Maj were already sitting in a booth but Warren was nowhere to be seen, I quickly headed in their direction and sat next to Maj so Layla was opposite, seeing the question in my eyes she pointed over at the small kitchen just in time for me to see Warren coming out balancing glasses of pop on his tray.

I just managed to wipe the shock off my face at seeing him looking so … calm when he pushed into the booth next to me. The temperature around the table quickly sky rocketed as our body heat merged and Maj shifted uncomfortably, I shot a small apology her way but she shrugged it off after gulping some of her drink.

I leant closer to warren and frowned as no one spoke "So…What happens at these things?" he smirked and turned towards me, "Well Hothead, Layla and Will will probably act nauseatingly lovey dovey, Maj will try and eat her body weight in fortune cookies and I usually just sit here watching it all." True enough as I glanced over at Layla and Will they were in a world of their own and beside me I could hear Maj nibbling.

"…Fun…"Warren shrugged in agreement but I could see how happy he was with this, never having had friends of my own I could see how I was feeling at the small act of inclusion showing in his eyes. That look in his eyes told me more then he himself could. we stayed there until it closed playing silly games of eye spy and Truth.

Things I found out that interested me:

1. Maj's middle name is Chantelle and she has a bright pink bedroom.

2. Will only got his powers last year and was a sorted into sidekick

3. Layla and Warren dated! (to make Will jealous but still)

4. Warren and Freeze Girl dated. (He ended it and is over it)

5. Layla is Vegetarian and has liked Will since they were little

Things i wish i never knew:

Magenta has ate bugs in her other form

Will dated someone his parents age (turned baby or otherwise its weird)

Warren and Freeze Girl dated. (She totally isn't over it….)

Ethan a kid who melts has been flushed down a toilet

Layla once saw coach Boomer on a date.

Everyone had left and we were planning to do the same until we actually got a look outside, the clouds from before had unleashed a waterfall of rain, Magenta quickly hugged us bye before running out to a waiting car but we had no incentive to even try and walk to our own homes, Will called his father to come pick him and Layla up as I called my answering machine and left a message hoping that Amy would listen to it.

Warren turned and ushered us upstairs with Will leading the way having been here before, after a small flight of stairs we entered what appeared to be a kitchen/ dining room, through the open doorway you could also see a sitting room and some doors which must have led to the bathroom and bedrooms, I smirked as Warren moved forwards seeing my chance for revenge, casually I stuck my leg out and watched as he went flying and nearly face planted the floor.

I leant down and reached out a hand to pull him, before I did so I moved forward and whispered in his ear. "Damn gravity making you hit the floor." His eyes narrowed but quickly filled with amusement as I pulled him up. A giggle erupted from behind us and I turned to see who I assumed was Warren's mother standing in the arch that separated the kitchen from the sitting room, she was holding a hand up to her mouth to mask the noise as her eyes shone.

"Do I want to know, Son?" Warren smiled back before moving to hug the ebony haired woman, after this had been done he moved to a small table in the corner of the room and collapsed into a chair while her attention was switched on to the rest of us. Layla moved first and also hugged the older women who stroked her hair before reaching out and pulling Will into the hold as well after letting go the two were ushered into the sitting room leaving me, Warren and his mother alone.

"Ma, this is Scarlett, she's new today, Hero. Scar this is my Mother, Juliet Peace." Juliet smiled fondly at him before her eyes focused on me as she stepped forward with her arms out ready for what looked like a hug I tried not to flinch, she must have caught it however as she stopped uncertain and instead stuck out a hand which I shook happily, I could see Warren looking at us in confusion but before he could say anything his mother was talking. "Nice to meet you Scarlett, call me Julie of Juliet or even Momma Peace if you want to, it's nice to meet you." With that she turned and left the small flat with a call of going to check the tills.

Warren stood and headed towards the living room leaving me to follow, Layla and Will were already on the love seat and drifting off to sleep when we entered and it didn't take long before we were all gone. I woke up with my head on Warrens shoulder and quickly moved out the way and into the kitchen before he woke up, there I was met with Juliet who sat at the table crying over a letter, I quickly rushed over and placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned to smile up at me.

"I'm sorry, I always get like this, and it's a letter off Warren's father…"

"Baron Battle,"

She nodded slowly looking at me in curiosity, "He told you?" I shook my head no before she gestured to continue.

"His cell neighbour…he was a…friend of the family, I could never really forget him, I looked him up one day and Baron Battle came up as well, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you were not looking for the information, but may I ask…which cell neighbour?" In response I removed my jacket and lifted my vest top so she could see my back, I could feel her stare as she took in the discoloured and warped skin that made up my lower back. A noise from the door way had me spinning to face Will, Warren and Layla who had appeared, unfortunately I tunred to fast and fell feeling a sharp pain in my head the last thing I heard was juliets voice.

"The Devourer."

My eyes had just fluttered open when I heard Juliet's voice coming from the sitting room, I slowly rose and creeped towards the door that was still ajar. "Okay…I know those looks, what do you want to know kids?"

Layla's voice chirped up hesitantly as if unsure what she was doing. "You mentioned someone before…The…Devourer? We were wondering if you could tell us who…or what it is." Silence followed and I was worried I had missed something when Juliet was speaking again her tone a lot more serious than it had been before.

"The devourer was once a great man, The everlasting light they called him, but he was a family man and had a beautiful wife who called him Mark Overland and a gorgeous baby girl who called him daddy then one day everything changed, He snapped and began to do horrible deeds, his name came from the fact that his powers would destroy and devour whole towns until nothing remained. It grew to a climax a few months afterwards and he was eventually caught and imprisoned but not before setting his family house on fire with his wife and daughter inside. No-one knows what happened but after that day the rest of the family was never heard from, rumours say something terrible happened and the mother fled to protect her child from those who could cause harm but as the daughter grew older her father's powers developed in her and her mother cast the girl aside in despair leaving her to fend for herself, no one knows what happened to the girl after that, just like no one knows what finally pushed the man to snap."

"It was the baby girl, her mother had left one day leaving both father and daughter at home alone, a few seconds was all it took, she crawled to close to the staircase and began to fall as he reached for her and scooped her up his panic was so great that his powers hurt the baby scaring her for life," They all spun round to look at me and I could feel the tears dripping off my face as realisation filled Juliet's eyes as she connected the dots and gasped. "he could never live with the guilt so took his anger out on others. His wife came to him one day and claimed the baby had died from her injuries, wanting to get rid of the memory and grief he set the mansion on fire never realising they were alive, the mother was killed but a servant managed to save the baby before any more damage could harm her. So she grew up and gained his powers, eventually she reached 16 and was moved to a school for superheroes, she changed her name desperate to get rid of her father's curse but curiosity did indeed kill the cat and that thought."

Beside her Layla and Will both looked guilty and were staring at their feet but before I could do anything more Warren was by my side and had pulled me into a hug ignoring my flinch as Juliet quickly ushered the other two into the kitchen and closed the door. It was at that moment I made my own realisation. "You knew? You knew who I was before now?"

"Yeah, I've known all along…Scarlett Jackson-Overland."


	7. Little Talks

"Yeah, I've known all along…Scarlett Jackson-Overland."

"How?" I frowned at him as he took a seat at the small table, "You hinted at it on my first day but I didn't take you serious, this is what you were implying wasn't it? How do you know what most people don't?"

"The same way you do…I researched my dad's neighbours." Warren stated before looking at the floor.

"wait…that record with my full name was destroyed…my own dad doesn't know I'm still alive! How do you?! Explain now!" He gestured to the seat in front of him and frowning I took it before staring at him pressuring him to speak.

"I…I've met your dad…" I went to stand again but his hand grabbed my wrist and jerked me back into my seat as he continued, "Sit down and wait for me to finish. I didn't know who he was, I didn't know about you! I went to see my dad and he mentioned my powers… your d...the Devourer I mean, he overheard and joined in the conversation, he told me his story, told me to be careful. Told me about his little girl Letty, even showed me a picture of her…you… a little baby with hair as dark as coals and as red as rubies." Warren raised my chin so I was looking at him, "He loved you."

I looked into his eyes as they seemed to flicker from my eyes to my mouth before anything else happened a loud shout came from outside causing me to jerk away and him to cough to cover up the situation.

"Anyways…I wasn't even sure it was you until you powered up, I mean you had the hair but so do I, same for powers, god I could have been his kid if I went by that, but your name, Letty…Scarlett. It wasn't a very big jump, your reaction confirmed it for me."

"So I guess you're going to tell everyone now?" I pushed away from the table and headed for the window, behind me I could feel Warren moving and suddenly he was behind me, his warm chest against my equally warm back as his head rested on mine and his arms came up to wrap around my waist.

"Why would I do that, besides if I was going to I would have done it by now." I shivered as his breath ghosted over my ear, behind me he chuckled and a light pressure was on my hair before he was gone and I was alone in the room, if I didn't know better I would have said he had just kissed me through my hair…but this was the great Warren Peace…he wouldn't do that, would he?

Before I could come up with an answer the door opened again this time showing Juliet. "Err…an Amy is here to pick you up?" I smiled and headed towards the door in time for Juliet's arms to wrap around me and pull me into an unexpected hug, "I was friends with your mother…this isn't how I wanted our first meeting to go.."

"What do you mean? I fell asleep on your sofa, knocked myself unconscious in your kitchen and came back from the dead in the living room. All in all I think it went alright." Juliet smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Another Clever clogs then? Just like my Warren you are." I smiled back as she let me go and led me to the door, Warren and Layla were nowhere to be seen so must have left some time during our conversation. Warren was also missing. Amy, stood in the door way still wearing her casual clothes and holding an umbrella which was soaking. She tapped her foot impatiently before turning and leaving. I sent a small sigh in her direction before hugging Juliet once more and darting out the door and to the waiting car, I was barely in my seat when Amy started to drive. It didn't take long to get home and Amy quickly headed for her own room, meanwhile I had a shower and got changed, I had just turned out the light and began to go to sleep when a beep interrupted me. In confusion i reached out and grabbed my phone.

**_Sorry about my mother…she can be clingy – W_**

I frowned seeing the small W wondering how he had got my number, shrugging I decided to just wait until tomorrow and I would ask Layla if she had given him it, I quickly typed a reply.

**_It's fine. I didn't mind it, really._** I hesitated looking at the small key board before slowly pressing a small_**x **_on to the end.

The answering beep took less than a minute to sound.

**_She likes you. You'll have to come round to see her now x –W_**

I read it once, then again, then again before feeling a smile hit my face, the message paired with the small kiss had me wondering who he was really talking about still smiling my fingers hit the keypad.

**_I like her too…I promise to visit again. x_**

I held my breath after pressing send and after a couple of minutes sighed and placed my phone back on the bed before I could close my eyes it beeped once more and nervously I unlocked it.

**_Good :) I'll hold you to that x -W_**

My face lit up again before sleep finally caught me.

* * *

**So for some reason in my first chapter her names Jones and then changes to Jackson in the second one…yeah I shall go fix that…in other news its my birthday on Saturday! Yay!**


End file.
